


Riddle of Eyes

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Couplets, Eyes, Gen, Orcs, Poetry, Riddles, Wargs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A riddle not as light-hearted, nor as philological, as the one that inspired it.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Wandering in Middle-Earth, fan_flashworks





	Riddle of Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Fan Flashwork challenge 'Eye', posted [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1785588.html) 20 October, 2018.
> 
> Inspired by the Sun on the Daisies riddle. Harder to write than I thought it would be. Book based, not film.

The hot eye of flame is quenched cold in the lake  
And sought is his treasure, the gold he did take

Eye green with leaves challenges eye stern as stone  
Eye keen and eye covetous stand not alone

Grey skies hide day’s eye, that burns like a sword  
Red eyes come running, a clamorous horde

black eye spies yellow eye - sounds the alarm  
Yet nigh march eyes allied, grim and well-armed

From afar eyes of air are summoned to fly  
By the star-eyed one's lord, who looks from on high

**Author's Note:**

> Answer: 
> 
> The Battle of Five Armies
> 
> —the various eyes in order:  
> Smaug  
> The Elvenking - Thorin's Company  
> Bard, The Master, the Men of the Lake  
> Arien the Sun  
> Goblins/Orcs  
> Roäc/the Ravens of Erebor - the Wolves  
> Dain and his Dwarven warriors  
> The Eagles  
> Varda, Manwë


End file.
